Search and Destroy
"Search and Destroy" is the 19th episode of season 4, and the 87th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on April 7, 2015. Synopsis Reese and Finch scramble to protect a software CEO when his behavior becomes increasingly erratic following a hacker attack that reveals all his secrets and unravels his life. Origin of the Title "Search and destroy" is a modern military tactic where small units of troops are dispatched to search for enemy troops and destroy them. This applies to Samaritan's pursuit of Khan, as well as its search for the Machine. Main Plot Points The events in this episode are in Samaritan point of view. * Person of Interest: Sulaiman Khan, a software CEO, who's life is systematically destroyed and threatened by Samaritan in order to use his anti-virus software as a method to search for the Machine globally. * Samaritan is searching every network in the world, in order to locate the Machine, it concludes that the Machine is not on a network enabled device on Earth. * Root retrieves a nearly indestructible brief case, whose purpose is unknown. Episode Notes * Khan's financial portfolio was impacted by the "Flash Crash" which occured in and . Although most of the companies in which he invested took major losses, his own company did not, suggesting Samaritan manipulated specific companies for its own purposes during the crash. *The object Root removed from the case and smashed resembles the 'Fabergé Pine Cone Egg'http://www.mieks.com/eng/Kelch-Eggs/Kelch-1900-Pine-Cone-Egg.htm, manufactured in 1900 by Carl Faberge in St. Petersburg, Russia for a wealthy client. Unlike many Faberge eggs, the Pine Cone Egg was never in the possession of the Russian Imperial family, but remained with its original owner until sold at auction, most recently to Joan Kroc, widow of McDonald's restaurant founder Ray Kroc. Unlike the egg Root found in the brief-case, this egg is in two pieces, opening to review a miniature elephant with a rider, and is not attached to its stand. Although of the same quality as a Russian Imperial egg, its appraised value in 1997 was $2.8 million, less than half the value of eggs made for the Russian royal family. Moreover, Faberge eggs are made of enameled metal and precious stones, and would not crash and break like glass, or make the sound of breaking glass as the egg in the brief case did. Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music Trivia *The code on Root's phone is part of a decompiled (reverse-engineered) source of Stuxnet. *The combo to the briefcase is "314", the first three digits of pi (3.14). *According to the marker shown on the laptop map, the underground bunker would be located on Staten Island, at latitude 40°35'0.13"N 74° 8'14.57"W . *Greer revealed to Sulaiman Khan the existence of the Machine and Samaritan. *The gun John was carrying when he left the car in the woods was Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Quotes * "Think of it as a machine. You like machines, right Finch?" (Reese to Finch) * "When the time comes for me to carry a firearm, all will truly be lost." (Finch to Reese) * "There is no way to keep the victim safe if the perpetrator is Samaritan." (Finch to Reese) * "Where does a man hide when a God wants him dead?" (Root) * "Places to be, people to kill." (Root to Reese) * "I liked you better as a blonde." (Root to Martine) Media References es:Search and Destroy Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes